Blood and Fire
by ColdHeartlessDracoLover
Summary: Hermione is alone. She is starting her 7th year at Hogwarts without Harry and Ron. Draco is a stranger in his world. Everyone has shunned him. Both are alone...will they find each other? HGDMOOC! R&R! not a very good summary..SORRY!
1. Prologue

Hi! As most of you might know, I don't own Harry Potter. There are new characters and the characters originally from the HP books are OOC. So I hope you enjoy and R&R!

* * *

Prologue

"Akini!" A boy with pale skin and platinum blonde hair yelled the name.

Akini turned around to see her friend running out of the woods.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. Fear was evident in her eyes and voice as she spoke.

"I had to see you! I love you, your family cannot stop me from seeing you!" He exclaimed.

"They might not stop you but they will me! You have to go! _Please_!" She pushed him back towards the woods.

"Akini, _NO_! I will not!" He refused.

"Then I am sorry…" Her normal honey brown eyes turned ice blue as her powers rose through her. Her hands were on fire, or so it seemed. Blue flames engulfed them as she set them on his chest, and with strength like no other, pushed him to the woods.

"Ah!" He screamed. The flames burned him. His face was flushed and his teeth elongating.

Akini noticed this change. She saw his eyes turn from gray-blue to blood red. 'A vampire?' She thought. 'No. This cant be. I would have seen it, felt it, something!"

"What are you? How could you keep this from me? A vampire?" Her voice deepened, harboring a growl that was to erupt.

"I'm sorry! I was going to tell you! I was too afraid of your reaction! _I was scared you wouldn't accept me_!" His voice was full of emotion, as his faced looked full of hurt.

"_Vampire_!" The growl erupted as she said the word. Her golden brown hair turned to fire, her skin turning to golden, and her eyes were fiery blue. She was the daughter of the king of her people. She was the daughter of the sun god. She had the power of fire, the looks of the goddess of love. She was valued among her people.

"Akini! Please understand me! _I love you_! Don't do this! No!" He burst into flames as soon as she set her eyes on him.

The flames went away, her natural appearance was back along with glittering tears streaming down her face.

"Akini," someone said behind her, "Are you all right? What was that demon doing here?"

"I-I don't know father, but he um…tried to…bite me and I couldn't control my powers," she said her voice breaking. She burst into tears.

King Saun, not knowing where the tears came from, sought to console his daughter.

"Come, your ceremony is to begin. I know you must be as excited as Hath on this day!"

"Yes, father." Akini sighed. She wiped the remaining tears and followed him to the alter. She was to be joined with Hath in this ceremony. Although, Hath was the best warrior and the best looking man of their people, Akini did not like him. Nor did she like anyone else. She only agreed to the ceremony for her father.

Two Years Later

"Nakini! Come here sweetie!" Akini was calling her one-year-old daughter, who had just learned to walk and was roaming the castle.

Her father died two months after Nakini was born. Akini was made Queen of the Phoenix People.

"Akini," whispered a familiar voice. A voice she hadn't heard since the night she joined Hath at the ceremony.

Akini turned to where the voice was coming from.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"It is time for the fire," the voice whispered again.

"Fire?"

"The fire you gave me, I return to you."

"No! Let me say good-bye to my daughter! Please!" She begged.

"It is _time_."

"_NO_!" She screamed. Flames engulfed her body as she screamed her daughter's name one last time, "Nakini!"


	2. The Fire

Ok. I know that the last chapter was confusing. Sorry for the inconvenience. lol. I hope you understand more as the story goes on. So R&R!

* * *

Chapter 1 

The Fire

"No!" Hermione woke with a start. That was the fourth night she had had that dream. Her 17th birthday was tomorrow and she'd join her friends with sagging eyes and messy hair.

She hated the dream. The fire and the beautiful woman bursting into flames. It chilled her straight to the bone. She felt connected to this woman somehow.

"Oy. I need to sleep!" She told herself. She lay back down and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Hermione awoke with six people on her bed. Her mom and father were on her left and Kai, Nikki, Nia and Benji were on the right side of her bed. 

"Give me another hour of sleep!" Hermione rolled over and tried to cover her head but Benji took the blanket and uncovered her so she'd wake up.

"Benji! Please…_Sleep_!" She begged him.

Benji took her hands and pulled her out of bed. He stood her up and took something out of his pocket.

It was a small black velvet jewelry box. Benji handed the box to her with a goofy smile on his face.

"Benji…Wh-?" Hermione was speechless. So instead of trying to find something to say, she just opened the box.

"Oh, Benji! It's _beautiful_!" She pulled out a white gold necklace with little orange jewels shaped like flames dangling from the chain.

"Thank you!" Hermione immediately gave Benji a hug and kiss on the cheek in appreciation for her dearest friend.

"My turn!" Kai yelled. She handed Hermione a big box with flamed wrapping paper. Hermione immediately tore into it and pulled out a black hoodie with flames and a black pair of Jnco Jeans with flames on the straps hanging from her belt loop to a loop near the backs of her knees.

"Thanks Kai! I love them!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Ok. My turn!" Nikki interrupted. She thrust a bag into Hermione's arms just after Hermione set down Kai's gifts. Hermione opened the bag to see black bracelets and CD's. She squealed as she read the titles of the CD's. My Chemical Romance-Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge, Fall Out Boy, and A.F.I- Sing the Sorrow.

Hermione had changed since sixth year. Her, Ron, and Harry split up after the last Order meeting when Harry and Ron would not let Hermione help look for Voldemort's Horcruxes. Hermione had made fine points that she was a strong witch but Harry and Ron wouldn't listen. So Hermione left, she sent no letters to anyone in the wizarding world.

Hermione started to take advantage of her free time during the summer. She hung out with her childhood friends who had introduced her to Benji, Nikki, Rock, Metal (music) and the color black. Hermione immediately grew a love for Gothic type music, clothes, accessories, etc. Now she was a full on Goth. Black, Red/Purple streaked hair, long black nails, Blackout contacts (which made her look like a demon), one tattoo of an Egyptian Ankh (cross with loop at the top) with a black rose looped around it. She had three lip piercings, tongue ring, four eyebrow piercings on the left and three on the right. She wore nothing but black all day, all night.

Hermione loved her friends. They treated her better than Ron and Harry ever did, yet, they did not know she was a witch.

The last to give her a birthday gift was Nia. She handed Hermione a card. Hermione smiled, knowing that Nia must not have had the money to buy her something good like the other three.

She opened the card and in it she saw a note:

_Hey Hermione,_

_Sorry, I couldn't get you an appropriate gift. I only had five dollars left out of my check. Ha! Well, um, Happy Birthday! I just want you to know you're my best friend and I love you. I know that we're going to miss you so much when you leave for "Boarding School." Just don't forget about us when you get there._

_Love_

_SugarKisses _

_A.K.A. Nia_

"Aw, thanks 'Sugarkisses!" Hermione exclaimed. The card had caused her to cry, so the four hugged her tightly.

"Well, I hate to break this up, but there's breakfast on the table, I made your favorite Hermione, and we have somewhere to go today," interrupted Hermione's mom. Her dad had left to get prepared for the day's festivities.

"Ok! I'm so hungry," said Benji.

"You're always hungry, Benji!" Exclaimed Nikki, who always found ways to bicker endlessly with him.

"_Stop! Before_ you start, let's eat!" Nia said with a devilish grin on her face. Everyone laughed and headed downstairs toward the kitchen.

* * *

Hermione's mother and father were acting mysteriously after they had taken her friends home after the My Chemical Romance concert. It was their gift for Hermione. 

"Mom? Dad? What's wrong? What's going on?" Hermione asked as they sat down in the living room.

"Hermione, um, we have something very important to tell you, honey," her father said.

"We wanted to wait until you were of age, but when your headmaster sent us and owl a while back about how you would be of age on your seventeenth birthday in the wizarding world, we decided to tell you then," her mom started.

"Hermione, this is very hard for me to say, you know I love you, but you aren't my daughter," her father said.

"What? What do you mean?" Hermione asked, wide eyed.

"Dear, what we need to tell you is that your real father was, well…he was a vampire. I didn't know at the time, I was in love! But when I found out about him, Dumbledore visited me…He helped keep it a secret. He said a spell to protect you and me from the vampire. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't know how to tell you!" She burst into tears.

"No, this is a lie! It's not possible, I cant be a vampire…I cant!" Hermione screamed and ran up the stairs.

"_Hermione! Come back here_!" Mr. Granger yelled.

"No! Not until you guys stop lying to me!"

"_We aren't finished_! There is still something else we must tell you! Something Dumbledore said!" Mr. Granger told her.

"What is it?" Hermione said at the foot of the stairs.

"Come here and _sit_," Mr. Granger ordered.

"When Dumbledore said you needed to know by the time you came of age, he also explained that your vampiric abilities would show. He said we must keep an eye on you to see any changes. He also said that by midnight all of them would come into place. You can't ignore it," he said.

"This isn't happening! It's all just a dream. Like those fire dreams I've had! I just got to wake myself up _somehow_!" Hermione slapped herself twice on each cheek, and then pinched herself; she finally stopped the physical harm to ask her mother something.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know sweetie," her mother answered, between sobs.

"I need some time to think about this. I'm going to my room. Good night," Hermione said and went to her bedroom. She lay on her bed. 'How could this happen? Why me?' she thought. She lay on her bed crying and beating her pillows. She finally fell asleep, thinking about the woman named Akini bursting into fire.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Downstairs Mr. And Mrs. Granger were discussing the problem, never coming to a conclusion.

"We shouldn't have told her! She hates us!" Mrs. Granger said.

"It was better now than she notice the difference when she woke up in the morning! What if she went through this at school not knowing? If she asked and we told her then she would definitely hate us!" Mr. Granger replied.

"You're right, but what's going to happen now? Is she going to be the same girl or is she going to change? That's what I'm afraid will happen." Mrs. Granger said.

"Let's not worry until morning and see what'll happen, ok dear? Let us sleep it away now," He said.

"Ok. I am tired." She sniffled and managed a weak smile before turning and heading to their bedroom.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! R&R! I need to know what you all think! 

Amanda


	3. The Change

I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but here is your second chapter. Ok I'm just going to warn you all that for the next few chapters it's all about Hermione before she goes back to school at Hogwarts. So R&R! 

Amanda

* * *

The Change

"Ahh! Oh, no, no, no, no, no, n-Ah! Oh boy, oh boy. What are people going to think of me now?" Hermione cried. She had just woken up and went to the restroom when she realized a difference. When she headed for the restroom, which was on the other side of her house, she was there in seconds. When she looked in the mirror, she saw fiery hair, not like the Weasley's flaming hair but hair that ran down her back in flames. She never wore contacts to bed but it looked like she had for her eyes were totally black. Her figure had also changed. She had the curves fit for a goddess, her skin was pale and contrasted with her hair, her facial features were more prominent, and like the pictures she had seen of the Goddess Aphrodite. 'I've got fangs! DUMBLEDORE IS GONNA PAY!"

"Mom! Dad!" Hermione screamed, "Is this the change you were talking about?" She stepped into the living room, startling her parents, who at the time were drinking hot, fresh coffee. Mrs. Granger's first reaction to her daughter's change was spitting the coffee all over her husband, who at the same time dropped his cup on the floor splashing his wife with hot coffee and glass.

"Hermione! Oh, my dear, I'm so sorry this is happening...Please forgive us," Mrs. Granger cried, hugging the fuming teenager.

And if you believe in perfect moments, the doorbell rang and a couple of familiar voices bickering.

"No! They can't see me! They'll notice! What am I to do?"

"Face them. If they don't like it then they'll just have to deal. If they do like it, then you're safe! No harm done." Mrs. Granger smiled and opened the door.

"Took you long en- Oh hi Mrs. Granger!" Nikki said.

"Hi, Dear." Mrs. Granger smiled sweetly, "Well, come in, come in!"

Benji, Nikki, and Nia walked in not noticing the flaming haired girl sitting on the couch.

"Hi, guys! Where's Kai?" Hermione asked, startling them. Benji turned to look at the girl who spoke. His face registered that of shock, lust, and confusion at the same time.

"What in God's bloody hell happened?" Nikki exclaimed.

"I wanted a different look. Is it alright?" Hermione had a scared, fleeing feeling that Nikki, as blunt as she was, was going to tell her no.

"Are you crazy? It's awesome! Your hair actually looks like fire, your eyes are the same but more different somehow...and your skin! Flawless!" Benji nodded in agreement with Nikki.

"Aw. Thanks! I was totally afraid you would hate it!" Hermione jumped up and hugged the two.

"You seem different. Your vibe is really weird." Nia stated.

"Nia, quit with the whole aura babble bull. She is not different and her vibe is fine." Nikki said.

"It's alright Nikki. Nia, what else is there?" Hermione chided.

"You have evil pulsating from you, Hermione. Nothing I'd ever felt before. It's scaring me Hermione," Nia walked over to Hermione's chair and took her hand and turned it, palm up.

"Your future is grim, Hermione," Nia said and turned and left the house.

"What's her problem?" Nikki asked no one.

"I think she wasn't feeling well," Hermione replied.

"Well, what are we going to do today?" Benji asked the two girls.

"Shopping!" Nikki screamed.

"Good idea! I'll go get my money. I'll be right back!" Hermione bounded up the stairs and to her room to look for the money she saved up for this day.

* * *

She was quiet going down the stairs and when she reached the last step she stopped. She heard Benji and Nikki arguing in whispers.

"She's changed! That's all, she's not going to go and ditch us! You know we cannot afford for her to leave us for good! She still doesn't know..." Benji said.

"She's smart, she'll figure it out! Leave her be! Let her go to her wizarding school. She is a triple threat, Benji! Vampire, sun goddess, and witch! She'll be able to do it! Quit worrying. What Nia said was wrong! Just hush so we can get on with our care taking," Nikki replied.

Hermione took it as her cue to cut in, so she did.

"Hey guys! You ready?" She turned and walked out so they wouldn't see the disappointment on her face.

In the car, Hermione couldn't keep it in any longer. She was fidgeting, avoiding conversation, and biting nails that kept growing back.

"Who are you guys?" She finally asked.

"Hermione? Are you okay, cuz I mean if you need entered to the loony bin, there's one right downtown." Benji was interrupted by the look he got from Hermione. Her eyes matched her hair and the necklace he had given her the day before.

"Who are you? I heard your little conversation on my way downstairs, so let me ask again...Who are you?" Hermione said firmly.

Nikki, who was driving, pulled over. She undid her seatbelt and climbed into the back of the car just as Benji did.

"Hermione, we know who you are. Not the good girl gone Goth and goes to 'Boarding School.' We know your family, your ancestors, and your bloodline. I am a descendant of the advisor to the last queen of the Phoenix, the fire people. I am Naquin and Benji is Halthor. We came to help you," Nikki, or Naquin said.

"Hermione, your parents told you about your father. The vampire, he is still looking for you. I am a vampire. I was born one. My mother was vampire and father...was mortal. Bit of a nasty shock when he found out. Your blood is so valuable that anyone will do whatever they can to come looking for you. I have been following you on Dracula's orders. He cares a lot about his kind. Nikki is here on Akini's last orders." Benji explained.

"Akini?" Hermione asked, still slightly confused. 'Wait, wasn't Akini the woman in my dreams?' she thought.

"Akini was the last of her people. That is until she had a daughter. The child didn't learn how to use her powers for she was only one when Akini died. Akini made a law to watch her children and descendants. Nakini left our clan. She fell in love with a mortal and was never heard from again. This summer we were brought together to find you since Dracula said you were the only triple mixed blood on Earth," Nikki said.

"I took your blood to the temporary ruler of our people. He joined it with Nakini's and they matched except for one slight problem. You were vampire. He didn't know what to think. So, I was sent here to see if you were worthy of the position," Nikki sighed, she knew she should have shut her mouth. The look on Hermione's face showed every one of her emotions.

"Do you hate us?" Benji asked her.

"No, I don't hate you," Hermione smiled, "So, what's Dracula like?" Her fangs pricked her lip and she tasted blood on her tongue.

"I'm hungry. Let's get s-something to eat," Hermione said.

"Ok. Dracula's cool. He has a 24,000-acre estate, and three quarters of it is his house! He's a regular Hugh Hefner of the ladies too." Benji said, with a lustful grin on his face.

Nikki got back into the drivers seat and drove them to a small restaurant. The all ran into the place like bats out of hell and startled one of the waitresses.

"Oh, sorry!" Hermione apologized.

"We need a table for three," Nikki said to the waitress behind the register.

"Right this way," the lady smiled.

"So...Benji-Halthor, how do you control your hunger?" Hermione asked. She felt like taking the waitress and biting her.

"I cant. Our people cannot control it. The only way to keep us satisfied is by eating food during the day like mortals and feeding on blood at night. You don't have to kill to get it though. Most vampires go to blood banks and pick their favorite type," Benji said with a smile.

"I see. So, um, what are the Phoenix People? I'd never heard about them," Hermione said.

"The Phoenix People or the fire race, are like mythical creatures. The sun god was our creator. He gave our ancestors gifts...hold on...we'd like three cokes and the buffet...ok...Some were given the gift of fire, your ancestors, some were given the gift of knowledge of all things, my ancestors, and others were given gifts of the 'Green Thumb,' the power of truth, and some were just happy the way they were. Your ancestors were favorites among the sun god. He gave them the gift of fire to protect their people, and protect them they did. That is until; Akini used her gift on the one she loved. You know what happened. It's been the story in your dreams lately. My knowledge is extensive. I'll tell you everything about yourself," explained Nikki.

"I don't need proof. I believe you. This is all just too much to take in at a time," Hermione said. They got up to pile their plates with food, while Hermione was trying hard not to think about biting people.

"I'm getting a headache. I'm so hungry and I've already eaten six plates of raw meat! Help me please! I'm so hungry!" Hermione complained.

"Ok! Come with me..." Benji took her outside and down a few blocks, while sniffing the air.

"Where are we going? And why are you sniff-," Hermione stopped, she smelled something heavenly, something so beautiful that she didn't realize she had used her powers of speedy running to get to the smell.

"Hermione! You must be careful! Do not let anyone see you, while you run like that!" Benji scolded her.

"I'm sorry but it smelled so good!" Hermione exclaimed. She saw what she was looking for. There was a bleeding man in the park four blocks from the restaurant.

"You must lure him in a dark place, Hermione. Don't do it out in the open," explained Benji.

Hermione did as told and took the man down an alley. She pretended to be lost, telling the man that she couldn't find her alley behind her house. The man assumed she moved from another part of London. So he tried to help her when she disappeared. He turned around and around, not sure if she were real or not, when all of a sudden he felt sharp, pointy things pierce his neck.

"Ahh!" He screamed.

"Hey! Don't drink all of his blood!" Benji told her.

When Hermione finished, she dropped the body on the ground. Benji took a nail and slice the two small holes making it look like a knife wound.

"Good thinking. Thank you for taking me out. I was so hungry. My headache is gone now!" Hermione continued to thank Benji until they reached their seats at the restaurant.

"Well, have a good time?" Nikki asked. When the two nodded their heads she asked, "Are you ready to shop now?" Another simultaneous nod.

"Good! Let's go!" Nikki exclaimed. So they paid for their food and left for the mall.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Ive got a few more chapters being typed up for you all and they will be posted soon. R&R! please...

Amanda


	4. Shopping!

Here is your third chapter. I hope you like it!

* * *

Shopping!

"Oh! We totally have to go here!" Nikki exclaimed, pointing at the mall map near the entrance.

"Spencer's? Ok. Let's go to Hot Topic after!" Hermione said, excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Do we have to? Let's try something different today! Let's go to a CD store and check out the new releases!" Benji complained.

Hermione turned around and said, " I need to go clothes shopping for school! Come on, Benji! I'll buy you something…A My Chemical Romance hoodie? I know you spent major cash on my gift so I wanna get you something! You too, Nikki."

"Woo Hoo!" Nikki jumped up and down as Benji picked Hermione up and put her over his shoulder and ran to the store.

"Benji put me down! I can walk you know!" Benji put her down, grabbed her hand and pulled her in making her nearly fall over into a rack of clothes.

"Benji! Unhand my favorite customer!" A lady behind the cash register said, laughing. It was Joli; she was the manager of the store.

"Hi, Joli! I came to shop, got any new merchandise?" Hermione asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"In fact, we do actually." She led Hermione, Nikki, and Benji to the back of the store.

Ten minutes later, Hermione, Benji, and Nikki were digging through the boxes looking at jeans and cute tops. They were there for an hour and a half before Hermione finally decided on ten pairs of pants, two skirts and just as much tops. Her favorite pants were black leather pants with a skull as a button on the crotch. 'They would be good for hunting,' she mused.

"Ok, got the stuff you want? Nikki, Benji?" Hermione asked as she piled all of their clothes onto the counter for Joli to ring up.

"I always loved your sense of style, Hermione!" Joli said as she went through the clothes.

"Corsets? Wow. Getting ready for this year aren't you Nikki?" Benji asked.

"No, getting Hermione ready. You know she needs to be a little more sexy, Benji!"

"Hey! I am fine just the way I am!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Honey, it's true," Benji said.

"Oh! I just had the greatest epiphany ever!" Nikki said as they made their way to Spencer's.

"Oh, no. What?" Hermione whined. She knew what was coming.

"I wanna take you to a tattoo store! We gotta get you a phoenix! Also, when we get there…we'll get you little flamed jewels for your piercings," Nikki rattled on.

"Hold on! I draw the line at new rings. I don't wanna wear all this at school…wait, why should I care? You know what? Let's go all out!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yay!" Both Nikki and Benji exclaimed.

"I'm choosing the jewels!" Benji yelled running to a different store.

"Ok…well, we're here. Let's shop!" Nikki said, immediately bounding off toward the counter to speak to the man behind it.

"Ok. All you gotta do is pick out whatever you want and he'll do it for you," Nikki said, "when you get home you can find a spell to make it move."

"Good idea!"

After careful consideration, Hermione finally found the tattoo she wanted. It was a red phoenix with flames for it's wings and tails, it's eyes were completely black.

"Oy. I love it but where do I put it?" Hermione asked.

"Put it here!" Nikki said, pointing to a spot, just below Hermione's ear, "The body can go across your neck as its wings fan down your shoulder!"

"Good idea! Ok. Let's do it!" Hermione said to the man behind the counter.

* * *

About two hours later, Hermione and Nikki walked out of the shop.

"Oy! That was kind of painful," Hermione winced when she touched her neck.

"Don't touch it dork! Oh, look there's Benji," Nikki said, " Benji! BENJI!" He turned around.

"Nikki! Hermione! Look what I found!" He put down several bags and handed two bags to Hermione and Nikki.

"Oh! These are awesome! I love them! You guys know me…so…well!" Hermione started crying. She was going to miss her friends during school. She wouldn't feel whole without them.

"Oh! Hermione, don't cry. We're going to miss you too!" Nikki cried.

"Quit with the water works already! Hermione, your tears aren't exactly heeded at a mall! Wipe them up," Benji handed her a tissue.

"My tears…" Hermione wiped her eyes and saw what he was talking about. "Blood tears," she whispered.

"I guess Benji didn't fill you in on the kicks of being a bloodsucker!" Nikki laughed.

"I forgot about it! Don't shoot the vampire! I was instructed to watch not teach! How was I supposed to know she'd cry the tears full-bred vampires cry?" Benji said with anger in his tone.

"Don't worry Benji, it's alright," Hermione sniffed.

"Aw, group hug!" Nikki cried. Nikki and Benji hugged Hermione tightly.

"Ok. Enough tearjerkers! Where do we go to next? I would like to buy some shoes, how about you guys?" Hermione said.

"Shoes are needed!" Benji smiled.

"Yes! We can check out the new chucks!" Nikki said.

"Well, let's go," Hermione turned around with her head down and before she could stop she walked straight into someone well built.

"Oh, sorry," she said and looked up. As soon as she saw the face, her mouth dropped.

"My lord," Benji bowed as low as he could for his master.

"Halthor," the man said.

Hermione immediately knew who it was. Long black hair, pale skin, red eyes, and a Romanian accent, of course it was! Dracula.

"Dracula," Hermione whispered excitedly, " It's so cool to meet you sir!"

"And I you," he replied simply. Hermione stood awestruck.

"My lord, I mean no disrespect, but what are you doing here?" Benji asked, fear in his voice.

"If you must know, Voldemort has come to visit me. He wants me in his ranks along with my followers. I told him no. Now, I must know, has she been through the change? Has she killed yet?" Dracula asked hurriedly.

"Yes master. She has been through the change. There is something you must know though. An odd combination of blood it is, master. You knew she was triple mixed, but as you see her appearance she is not just a witch and vampire, she is also the last daughter of the royal Phoenix. She is next to hold the title of Queen!" Benji whispered.

"Very odd, indeed. Keep an eye on her. Don't let her flee your sight until she reaches the train to her school. From there and through the school year she will be watched over by one of my favorites in Hogwarts." Dracula said.

"Hello? We're right here! We heard everything you just said! Duh!" Nikki said, laughing. Hermione laughed too.

"What a beautiful laugh." Dracula said behind Hermione. His hand was on her neck, his fingers tracing her blood vessels. Hermione whipped around to find nothing there. "Over here," Dracula said with a smile.

"I must be going now." He disappeared faster than Hermione could blink.

"Whoa, that was really freaky," Nikki said quietly.

"I just hope we don't get anymore visitors," Hermione said.

"Lets go get our shoes and we'll drop you off at home. Is that ok?" Benji said.

"Yeah, sure. I just wanna thank you guys for coming with me," Hermione said, gratefully.

The three of them went back towards Hot Topic, but past it to a shoe store that sold chucks and boots. Hermione picked out a pair of heeled boots that went up to her knees and had black ribbons for shoelaces. She also picked out a pair of black converses and a pair of black steel-toed boots.

"We've been at the mall for four hours! I'm ready to go home and crash," Benji complained.

"Me too," Nikki said.

"Me, three. My body hurts so bad," Hermione whined.

* * *

"Here we are, Hermione. Herm-," Nikki turned around to find Hermione dead asleep in her seat. "Hermione? Wake up! We're home!" Nikki yelled.

"It must be the vampire in her. She was so tired that it took over and wore her out." Benji said.

"Well, you carry her in, Halthor, and I'll grab her things," Nikki said.

"Got it." Benji grabbed Hermione around the waist and pulled her out of the car. He held her in his arms as she slept on his shoulder. Nikki ran to the door to let him in.

"Benji, what happened?" Hermione's mother said as she saw him come through the door with Hermione in his arms.

"She's merely sleeping ma'am," Benji said.

"You scared me!" Mrs. Granger said.

"Got her bags!" Nikki said as she barged through the door with about twenty bags on her arms.

"Well, thank you both, but I believe we should get Hermione to bed," Mrs. Granger said.

"Ok." Benji took Hermione upstairs and laid her in her bed and tucked her in. he kissed her forehead and left.

* * *

Ok. It took me forever but I have the third chapter up. Ive got more chapters but I'm pretty sure I wont type them all tonight. I'll try though! R&R

Amanda


	5. Clubbing!

Hey! Chapter 4! Thank you all for your reviews! Read on! R&R

* * *

Clubbin'

It had been a few weeks since their shopping spree and Hermione was getting easily exhausted during the day but wired throughout the night. Hermione, Naquin (Nikki), and Halthor (Benji) were spending more time than ever with each other. Nikki, teaching Hermione the ways of her people and Benji teaching her how to be a stealthy vampire. Hermione was going away in a couple of days and she wanted them to have loads of fun.

"You know what? We should go out to clubs a few times before i go," Hermione said.

"That's actually a good idea! I've been dying to hit the 'Hot Spot.'" Halthor said, " I heard they had good 'food,'" said Halthor, using air quotes for the word food.

"We'll go there then,"Naquin joined in on the conversation.

"We have to have a lot of fun!"Hermione exclaimed.

"We know, Hermione," Naquin and Halthor said.

Hermione smiled. She grew attached to the two since she could be open with them about her being a witch among other things.

She had begun to call them by their original names, after they bickered, just to get their attention, so she did it often now. Halthor and Naquin went to their homes to change into clubbing outfits for the Hot Spot. Hermione just went to her room.

She had finally decided on what to wear when her mom knocked on the door.

"Hermione?" She heard her mother's muffled voice.

"Come in mom!" Hermione said loudly so she could be heard.

"Dear? I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry about this whole thing. I never wanted you to go through anything like this," she hugged Hermione tightly, "anywho, I wanted you to have this necklace. It's very old and delicate. A family heirloom, it it," she smiled and put a beautiful golden necklace with ruby red and oranged gems in the shape of a crown in Hermione's hand.

"It's so beautiful,"Hermione gasped.

"It's been passed on to all of the women in out family. Oddly enough all the people in my family bloodline, that this has been passed on through, have been women," Mrs. Granger stated.

"Thank you mom," Hermione hugged her tightly, "can you put this on me? I'm going clubbing so I'd like to wear something beautiful."

"Alright dear."

* * *

About an hour later Hermione was walking down the stairs when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" She yelled and ran to the door.

"Wow, Hermione. Looking good," said Naquin.

"Ditto," Halthor said.

"Thanks guys. Not so bad yourselves," she smiled.

Hermione was wearing a black leather mini-skirt with red leather x's going down both sides, showing skin between them. She had on a blood red corsed, with black lacing for off the shoulder sleeves. The sleeves ended like a cut off glove on both arms. She wore her hair up with curls dancing around her face. She did her nails with blood red coloring and white tips. She had on her black six-inch heels that had covering going all the way up past her knees. She wore blood red lipstick and she put black eyeliner around her eyes making her look Egyptian.

Halthor was wearing a skin tight, see through shirt that sparkled, and he wore a spiked dog collar with matched spike bracelets. He had on wide-legged JNCO Jeans with straps looped around his legs with a black, skull belt. He had on black lipstick, and black eyeshadow. Halthor had also streaked his hair red and spiked it up into a mohawk.

Naquin also had her hair up in a mohawk but she had blue streaks in hers. She was wearing black eyeliner under her eyes and red/orange shadow all over her lids on top. She was wearing a choker with a chain that led all the way down into a loop hanging around Halthor's hand. She had on steel-toed boots, fish net hosiery and a pair of tight black leather short shorts. She had a blood red tube top with a black fish net over shirt.

"Are we ready to go? Ooh. Hermione...loving the necklace!" Halthor exclaimed. He touched her necklace delicately.

"The crown. That's the crown of the sun-god! He gave the royal family that necklace to remind them of the power they hold!" Naquin cried.

"It was passed down through all the women in my mother's family," Hermione said proudly.

"Go figure," Naquin said sarcastically, " Let's go clubbing!" She exclaimed a moment later.

* * *

They arrived at the club twenty minutes later, excited and ready to dance.

They danced for hours when Hermione got a head rush and went to their booth in a shadowy corner of the club.

She sat down and ordered a water from the waitress, when she saw a head in the crowd, not moving. She stared and the man looked so familiar, she was beating herself mentally trying to remember who he looked like. She blinked and he was gone.

"I must be dreaming," she said to herself.

"Hey, Hermione. You ok?" Halthor said breathlessly.

"You look sick. Do you need to...eat?" Naquin said, pausing on the word 'eat.'

"No, I'm fine. Just a little heated from dancing that's all," she said just as the waitress came by with her water. She tried searching for the man, getting no luck, she gave up and pulled Halthor to the dance floor to dance to the slow song.

"I'm hungry and you're not helping, Hermione," he said.

"Well, eat then!" She replied.

"Ok. Be back in five," he said.

Hermione walked back over to the booth and sat down.

"Benji out to catch some dinner?" Naquin said.

"Yea. Now that I think about it...I am too. Be right back," Hermione said.

She went outside and down an alley and found a man with blonde hair. 'Hm. Just the right time," she thought.

"Excuse me," she said in a sweet voice, " Do you know where Walnut St. is, I'm kind of lost."

The man turned around and Hermione gasped. It was the man, but it couldn't be. He wasn't supposed to know where she was!

"You shouldn't be lurking in dark alleyways,"he sneered.

"You shouldn't either," Hermione retorted.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"Who are you?" He mimicked.

"Hermione get away from him!" Halthor yelled.

Hermione turned her head to look at Halthor then looked back at the man...but there was none.

"Are you ok?" Halthor asked.

"Yeah, that was who I think it was, wasn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Your father. I've been sensing him lately. He isn't supposed to know where you are! We need to talk to Dracula. Now!" Halthor demanded. He grabbed Hermione's hand and they were suddenly in the air moving fast.

Not much longer they were at a big mansion. Halthor dragged Hermione along up three sets of elegant stairs and then up a spiral set of stairs going up into an elegant tower.

"Dracula!" Halthor yelled.

Dracula appeared behind an oak desk, hissing.

"Why have you brought her here?" He yelled.

"Her father found her!" Halthor yelled back.

All of a sudden, a clawed hand was at Halthor's neck. Hermione grabbed Dracula's wrist and twisted it with all her might.

"You dare yell at me!" He said, ignoring the girl.

"Let go!" Hermione said, getting angry. Her eyes started turning red and grabbed his wrist again, but this time getting an agonized scream from Dracula.

"You evil little girl!" He hissed.

"Dracula, my lord, she knows not the strength of her powers. Forgive her and me, my lord," Halthor begged.

"Very well," Dracula growled. He walked back to the desk and sat down.

"State your business," he said.

"Her father found her. She needs protection," Halthor explained the rest.

Dracula sat in thought, while Halthor looked at him intently and Hermione was totally confused.

"What's so wrong about him finding me?" Hermione asked.

"He is a very strong follower of Voldemort," Dracula said. He smiled at Hermione, flashing pearly white fangs at her.

"Oh. Well, where am I going? I have to go to Hogwarts in two days!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'll keep you here and Benji can keep and eye on your family. He won't follow your family, he'll only be there until you leave for Hogwarts," Dracula stated.

"Good enough for me!" Hermione smiled. 'I wonder what it would be like to be Dracula's right hand man or woman,' Hermione mused.

"It's very fun if you catch my drift," Dracula said in her ear. 'He heard me! Wait, I didn't say that aloud!' Hermione thought excitedly.

"Come with me, Hermione. I'll show you your room," Dracula told her.

"I'll go back and tell Naquin what happened. I'll be back for you in two days," Halthor said, and vanished.

"Take my hand, don't let go. You could get lost,"Dracula said with a grin on his face.

As though in a trance, Hermione took his hand, her eyes never leaving his.

"This will be your room for the next couple of days. Do you like it?" Dracula said, showing her a room ten times the size of her house.

"Oh my!" Hermione gasped.

She walked into a room with high ceilings, a big canopy bed with dragon bed posts, four elegant armoirs and floor to ceiling windows. There was another door that led to the bathroom twice the size of her bedroom at home. It had a ten person jacuzzi tub, a twelve person shower and his or her own sinks. The floor was marble, the tub was also marble.

The bed had blood red, satin sheets that pooled around it like blood. The pillows were black and silky, the canopy had black satin flowing down around the bed.

"Let me show you something," Dracula said.

He walked toward the bed and pushed in the tail of a dragon on one of the posts.

The black satin moved back and the bed flipped over to show a black coffin with red ribbon around the sides.

"This is wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed. She ran towards him and hugged him quickly. She felt his arms wrap around her. She pulled back and looked at him for only a moment. He leaned in and kissed her hungrily.

Hermione felt her feet leave the floor as he flew her out of the bedroom and into another. As soon as her feet touched solid floor, she broke the kiss.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In my living quarters," he kissed her again even more hungrily. He lay her down on a soft bed. She felt his hand all over her body. She hadn't felt a desire like this ever before, so it surprised her a lot.

(A/N: Lemons, lemons, lemons...If you dont like lemons the go to next line break!)

* * *

Dracula stopped to look at her and smile. His fangs grew, he grabbed her hair, pulled up her head and bit her hard on the neck.

"Ah!" Hermione moaned in pleasure. She felt the blood leaving her body fast, so out of instinct she bit him back. His blood tasted like metallic and sweetened liquid.

Dracula stopped sucking her blood and slowly, yet torturingly, took off her clothes. She took off his shirt first, then his pants. Dracula bit her shoulder then her right breast and on down until he reached her navel. He licked up the blood trailing down her body and bit her again on the neck. She moaned in pleasure and bit him back. She felt him enter her and she bit harder in pain.

* * *

(A/N: I know...Lemons short...next time there is a lemons i promise itll be longer...)

"Ah, you are changing fully now," Dracula smiled.

"What?" Hermione gasped for breath.

"You have the looks of a vampire now. I had to make you change by pleasure. It was good, no?" Dracula smiled.

"You low, selfish bastard!" Hermione screamed. She pushed him hard off of her, grabbed up her clothes and put them on.

"And where do you think you're going?" Dracula questioned her.

"Where you can't go!" Hermione said defiantly. She ran out of the room as fast as she could and thought of the place she wanted to go the most.

* * *

I just wanna inform you the weaknesses of a vampire, the kind of thing a vampire can do:  
MY VAMPIRES:

1. They can walk during the day but the sun easily wears them out.

2. They eat raw meat to keep them satisfied during the day and drink only enough blood to keep them strong at night.

3. They can be killed by the following:  
1.Sun 2.Stake in the Heart 3.Decapitation

4. They are able to reproduce with humans, but the child is stronger than the vampire parent.

5. Biting another vampire, or pleasure, maybe both, makes them revert to their true vampiric side. (Hermione did both.)

6. All vampires are not evil. They choose to be good or evil.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! now REVIEW lol. I hope you enjoyed.

Amanda


	6. The Castle

Hi! Sorry it took me so long to update but ive been through writers block and i hope you like this chapter. It might be just a bit confusing but it keys in with the next few chappies. R&R.

* * *

Chapter 5

Hermione walked around this beautiful yet familiar place. There were small houses everywhere, nothing like her neighborhood. She walked up the road and saw children all over, playing with each other. She knew this was her home, since she knew all the houses and roads. The children she saw were different, but they all looked the same! Flaming hair, pale skin, blue or red eyes.

Hermione walked on until there were no more houses around and more trees. 'This place is much more beautiful than in my dreams!' She thought.

The road came to an end. A small trail on the side led deep into the woods. Hermione felt herself being pulled to the trail as though an invisible rope were leading her somewhere. She walked a long way into the woods, not knowing where she was going, but she knew how to get there.

The trail finally ended and torches lit up a new trail, where there were no trees and a lot of steps. She kept walking and walking, feeling no fatigue at all. Finally, she reached a high wall with inscriptions on it that she couldn't quite figure out.

She read them aloud and a door appeared out of fire. She opened the door and saw the most beautiful garden ever. It was full of apple trees and flowers and little waterfalls everywhere. The flowers looked like little flames on a stem. The whole garden looked like a balance between the four elements. Earth and air, fire and water were all together in this place.

"Who are you? How did you find this place? Not a soul knows were this place is, not even the villagers!" A man's voice said behind her.

Hermione turned around and saw a man with extremely pale skin and lots of flaming red hair. He had on a necklace that was similar to the one her mother had given her but his had what looked like a book on it.

"Um, my name is Hermione, I just found this place. I followed the trails here. I don't mean to intrude but-," She tried to explain but was interrupted by the man.

"You must come with me. No one except me and my kind and the royal blood can enter through that wall. The present King is going to want to meet you," he said with a frown on his face.

"Look, I mean no harm. I've dreamt about this place since four days before my 17th birthday. I just wanted to see it for myself," Hermione said nervously.

"Just come with me, Now," he said harshly.

Hermione followed the man around the garden to a little pathway going up a hill. Once they reached the hill, Hermione saw a golden Palace with flames circling it.

"Oh my! It's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Not as beautiful as it was when the royals were here," the man murmered, "Let's go."

They walked to the palace and the man murmered something indistinctly but it was effective because the doors opened and the walked in. The walls were gold and the floors looked like water. There were potted plants everywhere.

The man led her down a hall and down a flight of circular stairs. He stopped just before a door with two men guarding it.

"Tomaz. I need to see Advisor Palinion," he said.

"Ok, Tomaz. You may go in," the guard on the left said.

"Come," Tomaz said.

Hermione followed him through the doors into an elegant room. There she saw a throne with inscriptions all over it, inscriptions she was sure she had seen before.

"Advisor Palinion?" Tomaz called for him again, and was answered with footsteps.

"Tomaz? Who is this?" A tall man with long flaming hair came out of a shadow made by a tall pillar with chipped off inscriptions on it.

"I found this woman in the garden of Balance. She came through the ancient doors. I saw her and brought her here," Tomaz answered.

"I am Hermione Granger, sir. I just wanted to see the place I saw in my dreams, a place where no one can think of to find me," Hermione said.

"Hermione, eh? You look like one of our people, but your eyes and hair tell us differently," Palinion said.

"My eyes and hair?" Hermione said, confused. Her hair was just like theirs...wasn't it?

"See for yourself," Palinion said, pointing to a mirror on the wall.

"He was right!" Hermione whispered to herself.

Hermione did change. Her hair had turned black but her red, flamy hair showed in streaks, her eyes were blood red and she was even more pale than ever. She put her hand to her chest and felt the necklace her mother had given her.

"The crown of fire! Where did you get that?" Palinion asked.

"From my mother, sir. I got it just tonight. It came from all the women passed down in my family," she said.

"Only women?" Palinion asked.

"Yes."

"You are a witch too, are you not?"

"Yes."

"Tomaz, leave us, now," Palinion ordered.

"Yes, sir," Tomaz looked at Hermione one last time, turned around and left.

"Naquin was supposed to be watching you," Palinion said simply.

"She doesn't know where I am. Neither does Halthor," Hermione replied.

"Halthor?"

"My other watcher. A vampire."

"A vampire? Oh, I see. He is one of Dracula's followers. Hermione, right?" Hermione nodded. "I am Palinion. I have been the ruler on this throne since Nakini left 200 years ago. I am old but my rule will not end until the blood of the sun-god touches this throne. I have to know you are worthy. You understand you cannot touch that throne until I know I can trust you with my people."

"I never asked for this. I just wanted to get away from everything. I wanted to learn what I was dreaming of," Hermione admitted.

"You want to know about Akini?"

Hermione nodded. "It's all I wanted when I came here."

"Akini, as you know was King Saun's only child. She grew up favored among the people. Her only friend was a girl named Deena. They were inseperable. Deena was my daughter. Akini went roaming the woods one day without Deena. She met this boy outside the walls of the palace. Back then, anybody was allowed to enter into the garden. This boy could not enter. The fire of the palace and it's garden warded off anything evil. They would meet every night. She fell in love with him, not knowing what or who he was. There were many times when she thought about going away with him and leaving the royal family and her home. That is until her father grew weaker by the moment and she grew stronger," Palinion paused.

"He was giving all his power to her, then. The boy couldn't enter because he was a vampire and she never knew until the night she killed him," Hermione said, more in shock than anything.

"Yes. Her father told her that she would be joining Hath, a strong warrior, in our ritual wedding ceremony. Akini loved her father and she did it as a last wish to him. She broke things off with the boy two weeks before the ceremony. She did not go to see him and he was heartbroken. Her father found out just days before when she snuck out to find him. He told her he was going to stop everything if she didnt. She told the boy and he didn't want to leave. The night of the ceremony she went to her secluded spot outside of the walls. The boy found her there, and you know the rest."

"Thank you, Palinion. Do you mind if I stay here until my friend comes for me or until I have to go to Hogwarts? I haven't anywhere else to go," Hermione smiled.

"Stay here. Don't bite anyone." Hermione's smile went away faster than she could blink.

"You know? Well, of course you knew, I mean, my appearance and Naquin probably told you," Hermione babbled.

"Naquin said you were funny. Yes, I knew. Anyone could tell. Tomaz was surprised, I bet. when he found you in the garden, he knew you were a vampire but couldn't quite figure out how you entered into the garden," Palinion said, amused.

"I'm not going to bite anyone, I promise. I just have to go elsewhere. I couldn't bite my own people," Hermione said.

"Good. One side of a Queen is showing. You care for the lives of your kind," Palinion mused.

"I'll show you to the guest wing, then I have to leave for the village. Just roam around, there's plenty of things here for you to find, learn or look at," he smiled.

Hermione loved the room she was staying in. It was not as big as the one at Dracula's mansion, but it was big and cozy. The bed was heated and it had golden red covers on it. The bathroom was big, too. It had a large tub with candles all around it and a big flaming plant next to it.

'Well, I'm going to see the beautiful sights of the palace that I passed up on the way here," Hermione thought.

She left the room and roamed the many hallways finding lots of pictures of King Saun and what looked like other royal family members. She couldn't quite figure out why Akini wasn't in any of these pictures. 'I'll just have to ask Palinion," she told herself.

She decided to go back and roam the garden. It was too beautiful to stay away from. She went down the hall and was about to go outside when she heard someone singing.

"Hello?" Hermione said. She walked into the hallway near the door.

"Oh, hi. Who are you?" A woman who looked like she was fit to be a queen asked.

"I'm Hermione. I'll be staying here for a day or so," Hermione replied.

"Oh, I'm Taynia. I am the keeper of the records. Hermione, is it? Oh, I know you! You are in the records! Come with me. I'll show you," Taynia said, when she saw the look on Hermione's face as she mentioned the records.

"What are the records?" Hermione asked.

"they are the counts of all the royals' lives. When they were born and so on," Taynia replied.

Hermione followed Taynia into double doors that led into a room filled with bookshelves. The shelves were floor to ceiling with books filling every one of them.

"Here are the records. If you want look up your name," said Taynia.

"Hermione Granger, born 1988 to June Granger and father unknown. Do you have Akini's records? I'd like to see hers," Hermione asked.

"Yes. Here."

"Akini. Born to King Saun and Queen Nanita. Married to Hath. Daughter Nakini. Is that all?"

"You know her. She was the last of our rule. She died only a year after Nakini was born. That's all we keep. The private lives of our rulers preserved in our hearts forever. In your case, it was preserved through your growing powers. It must mean that you are connected to her. She had great power you know," Taynia smiled.

"If she was a royal, why is there no pictures of her?" Hermione asked.

"When she died, or burst into flames, all the portraits of her did the same. I guess Phoenia wasn't happy when she fell for the vampire. Since Nakini left, only the knowledge kind and green thumbs have been able to enter our palace walls," Taynia explained.

"Who is Phoenia?" Hermione asked.

"Phoenia is the fire god. Our god," Taynia replied.

"There are two fire gods?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. There are two. Phoenia and Bennu. Bennu was the one to distribute the gifts to our people, he was the one who lost his powers of a God to give his people the greatest gifts of all. Phoenia, of course, was angry. She did see a change in the people though. They took care of earth, cared for their gods, and each other. Phoenia promised she would never let anything stop that. She and Bennu care for us. Their prescence remains in our village and garden," Taynia said.

"If they did that, then why did they let Akini fall for the vampire and Nakini leave?" Hermione wondered.

"No one knows. It's a mystery. Maybe you can tell me what you know about the last moments of Akini?"

"Well, Akini was calling for Nakini, who was roaming the castle, I guess. Akini heard a voice and called to it. The voice told her it was time. Time for the fire. It said she gave it the fire and it was returning it. She begged to see Nakini when she realised she was to die," Hermione recounted the dream as best as she could.

"Do you know who the voice belonged to?"

"I think it was the vampire boy. But when it told her again that it was time it sounded more like someone she nor I knew. A woman, I believe." Hermione struggled to remember.

"I guess maybe Phoenia was reminding Akini of her wrongdoing and punished her for it," Taynia said thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess I've learned what I needed to know. Just one question though...What happened to Deena?" Hermione asked.

"Deena? Advisor Palinion's daughter? She, as you know was Akini's best friend, and advisor to Akini when Akini became Queen. She felt horrible at Akini's death so she vowed to never let Nakini feel the same. She raised Nakini to make her own decisions. When Nakini left, Deena was nowhere to be found," Taynia said sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I think I'm gonna go to my room and think over all of this," Hermione said, quite disappointed.

"Nice to have met you Hermione," Taynia smiled.

Hermione went straight to her room and lay down. She never noticed the prescence in the room as she fell asleep.

Naquin looked sadly at Hermione. She knew what was going on. She knew when Halthor came back to the club 2 hours after he left. She knew.

"If I could protect you little one, I would." A single tear ran down her face.

"Time to unveil the past." She left the room.

* * *

DONE! Boy if you all knew the handcramp i have right now you'd feel sorry for me lol. I hope you liked it! R&R

Amanda


	7. The Unveiling

I hope you like this Chapter! R&R!

* * *

Chapter 6

Advisor Palinion was in the throne room when Naquin walked in. She bowed, looked up waiting for his signal, then stood when she saw it.

"Naquin, what brings you here?" Palinion asked.

"I came to your doorstep many years ago. I proved to you I was of your kind. You gave me my job with no questions asked. I give you what you should know now," Naquin said seriously.

"What is troubling you my dear?" Palinion asked with gentleness in his voice.

"I am not who you believe me to be. I am of more importance to this family than you could ever know. A secret of the earth known only by me."

"Yes?" Palinion's voice shook.

"I am not Naquin, an only orphan. I am Deena Naquin. I was lost to you so long ago. So long that you forgot who I was," Naquin cried.

"Oh, my dear. I never forgot you! I was overwrought with grief at your disappearance I simply gave up on the thought that you would still be alive! When you entered the walls of the castle, I just thought you were just an orphan of one of the families. I let you in because you reminded me of Deena, my child. Who knew you would be my child!" Palinion cried.

"I followed Nakini, father. I followed her because of my promise. I had to make sure she would be ok! When I realized that her descendants were not magical at all, I decided to return. Then you spoke of Hermione. Hermione was a witch from the beginning only because her father was a vampire. She got her powers, her witchery and her fangs. I agreed to the mission only because of my promise and because I had to make sure she was strong enough to handle those powers!"

"My daughter. Finally you have come back to me. You brought the royal family back. You completed your mission! Now, let me look at you more closely. Did you change your appearance?" Palinion asked Naquin as she came closer to him.

"I haven't yet completed my mission. There are still very many dangers surrounding Hermione that she does not know yet. Dracula might have brought more power to Hermione, but she still isn't strong enough to choose between love and her throne," Naquin said dangerously.

"What mean you girl? Tell me!" Palinion said, worried about the girl they were talking about.

"Hermione is vampire. She is witch. She is the last blood of the sun-god. She faces the dangers of love this year that Akini faced before she joined Hath. I have to watch her, guide her. I need a favor of you," Naquin said.

"And what is it that you ask of me?" Palinion asked, confused at his daughter's mysteriousness.

"I need you to summon Albus Dumbledore here. He can help us. He is the headmaster of Hogwarts. He knows Hermione's situation at being a vampire. He needs to know about her family. I must be allowed to guide Hermione through her last year at Hogwarts," Naquin said fastly.

Palinion looked at Naquin closely. She was asking him to summon an outsider. She was asking him to do what was never done before. Yet the situation called for it. It was reasonable. The only danger he was afraid of was Phoenia's wrath.

"I will do it if Phoenia allows me. A sign from her grants me permission. You know the rules," Palinion said.

Naquin understood. Phoenia would never let Dumbledore enter the village or the sacred castle.

"Let us ask."

They knelt down before the throne. Palinion pricked his and Naquin's fingers and let a droplet of blood fall on the inscriptions of the throne. They knelt there for a good ten minutes. Nothing. Then the throne burst into flames. Palinion and Naquin backed up and looked at the flames. They dissolved leaving the most beautiful woman sitting on the throne.

"You asked. I have come. My rules of a non-phoenix race still stand. Yet the girl is in need. I cannot deny her help. Bring her to me. Now," the woman looked pointedly at Naquin.

"Yes, lady," Naquin ran as fast as she could to Hermione's room.

"Hermione! Wake up! NOW!" Naquin shook Hermione so hard that she rolled out of bed with a thump.

"Naquin? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked groggily.

"None of that. Take me to the throne room and FLY!" Naquin ordered.

Hermione grabbed Naquin's hand and they flew to the throne room. Naquin, flushed, dragged Hermione into the room.

"Ok. You are being really cryptic! What is goi-," Hermione stopped when she saw a beautiful woman sitting on the throne. The woman was wearing what looked like Phoenix feathers and her hair was really fire.

"Hermione."

"Yes?"

"I am Phoenia." Hermione gasped.

"Ok..."

"It's all right to be speechless. Most people are."

"Ok..." Hermione's mouth was agape. She, for the second time in her life, was speechless!

"Palinion. Tell her all that happened tonight." Phoenia ordered.

"Yes, lady. Dear, Naquin came to my door earlier tonight. She told me of a predicament you were to face this year. She wanted me to call Dumbledore here. We prayed to Phoenia to allow us. Also, Naquin is my daughter," Palinion stated last.

"What? But I thought Deena was your only daughter?" Hermione asked.

"Deena Naquin is my daughter. She left with Nakini to look after her descendants. She came back years ago only to be sent to you again on a mission. A mission she has not yet completed by her standards. She is your watcher. She was Akini's, Nakini's and your many ancestors. She came back here to reveal herself to me. She completed my heart once more," Palinion explained.

"So you knew all of my family?" Hermione asked Naquin.

"Yes."

"Palinion. Summon Dumbledore. Direct him here," Phoenia ordered.

"You can do it by fire. He has a fireplace. Maybe you could enter it. How, I don't know, but we are of the fire race," Hermione suggested.

"But I dont have fire running through my blood. You do though," Palinion said.

"Hermione, reach into the flames of your blood. Direct them to Dumbledore's fireplace," Phoenia told her.

Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on the flames. She thought of Dumbledore's office. All of a sudden she burst into flames and could not see anything when she opened her eyes. Then the fire dissolved and her feet touched the floor. She was in Dumbledore's office.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione called out.

From somewhere to the left she heard footsteps. To the right she saw Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix.

"Hello, my dear. How did you get here?" Dumbledore said, as he came into his office.

"I can't explain right now. I need you to come with me," Hermione told him.

Dumbledore took Hermione's hand when she held it out. Hermione closed her eyes and thought of the throne room. They were there in seconds.

"Hermione, how did you do that?" Dumbledore asked intently. The normal sparkle in his eyes disappeared and fear took its place.

"Albus Dumbledore. Look at me," Phoenia ordered.

Dumbledore turned to Phoenia. 'Poor man. I wish he knew. I don't want him to be so confused and afraid,' Hermione thought.

"I am Phoenia. A goddess," Phoenia explained everything to him. When she finished, Dumbledore looked at Hermione with awe.

"Oh, my poor dear. To have gone through all of this. But why do you need me here?"

"I need you to allow me to accompany Hermione at Hogwarts," Naquin said.

"That will be difficult to explain to the other teachers but I will let you," Dumbledore smiled. The sparkle was back.

"Thank you."

"Are those Phoenix feathers?" Dumbledore asked Phoenia, who was gone.

A single feather sat on the throne. Palinion picked it up and set it in the back of the throne.

"A blessing! Phoenia has come here after so many years!" Palinion said, awestruck.

"How shall I get home? I have a lot of work to do," Dumbledore asked.

"Fawkes," Hermione answered. She silently called for the Phoenix.

"He is coming," she said just as a ball of flames appeared in the room and dissolved to show Fawkes.

"Thank you dear Hermione," Dumbledore said as he petted the Phoenix.

"Wait! That is a Phoenix? Let us feed him. He will like our food," Palinion said.

"We must be on our way. Alright, but only a few minutes," Dumbledore said after he saw Hermione's face. She wanted to speak to him alone.

"Go have your feast, Fawkes. You need to speak to me, Hermione?" Dumbledore said.

Fawkes looked pleased at the thought of a feast so he squawked his gratitude and left with Palinion.

"Professor, why did I not know about my vampiric abilities or my father a long time ago?" Hermione asked.

"My dear, I could not worry you with that when you were small. I knew you'd handle it when you were older and much more sensible," Dumbledore answered.

"It's still hard to imagine I got two races inside of me instead of being just a witch. What I need your help with is the fact that I have to balance all three of them at school!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, I can help you with your hunger if you come to my office when you get hungry. Naquin here can help with your fire blood and the teachers at Hogwarts can still teach you witchcraft. You would have to find the time. Yet I cannot give you a time-turner," Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes sir. I will see you at Hogwarts tomorrow," Hermione sighed dejectedly.

"Goodnight dear. Now where is that Fawkes?" Dumbledore mused.

Just then Fawkes flew in with a rounded belly and glazed-over eyes. He belched a fiery burp and disappeared in a ball of fire with Dumbledore.

"Are you ok, Hermione?" Naquin asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine. Just a bit frightened about this year. So you're Deena? Maybe you can tell me a few things?" Hermione asked.

"It is about Akini. I know. That is something I'll not delve into. I don't want to dwell on the past when we should get you prepared for the future," Naquin said.

Hermione was a bit disappointed that Naquin wouldn't tell her about Akini, but knew that Naquin still felt guilty over Akini's death, so she did not push further.

"I'll go to bed, Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning," Hermione sighed.

"Goodnight."

* * *

I hope you liked it! Sneak peek...Draco is in the next chapter!YAY! Finally! lol. R&R!

Amanda


	8. Hogwarts

Hey, sorry i havent updated in forever! I have been testing a few chapters but they turn out like crap. this time im sure you all will like it!

* * *

Chapter 7

Hogwarts

Hermione woke up refreshed and excited. She took a bath and got ready for the exciting day ahead. Naquin came into her room at ten with her trunk and clothes.

"Here's your stuff. What you need is all in this trunk. Why you'll need all this stuff I guess I'll learn later," Naquin smiled.

"Thank you. I can't wait to go," Hermione said excitedly. Her smile went away quickly when she remembered that she had no friends at school anymore.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Naquin said, worried.

"I just remembered that Harry and Ron are not my friends anymore. We stopped talking last year," Hermione said sadly.

"You don't have anyone else?"

"No."

"Well, luckily I'll be going," Naquin smiled.

"Oh, Naquin! What would I do without you?"

"Well, nothing apparently," Naquin laughed.

They grabbed all of their things and left the castle. They went through the village and saw the many children playing once more.

"I'm gonna miss it here," Hermione told Naquin sadly.

"I missed it for 200 years. I'll miss it again this year," Naquin said.

"It's just so beautiful. I've never seen anything like it, though," Hermione said.

"Yes. Exotic hidden places can be like that," Naquin said sarcastically with a smile on her face.

"Oh, do shut up!" Hermione laughed.

They apparated to a secluded area two blocks away from the train station. When Hermione tried to explain the whole brick wall barrier, Naquin was completely confused.

"Just hold onto me and run if you want, towards that wall."

Naquin was skeptical but she did it. On the other side her eyes were round and her lips were very thin.

"Come on, we have to find an empty compartment before they are all occupied," Hermione said, laughing at Naquin who was still quiet.

They found and empty compartment near the back of the train. Naquin sat down, still quiet.

"Ok Naquin, are you ok? I've never seen you this quiet before," Hermione said, worried.

"I'm fine. I just realized I'd be seeing more magic than i want to at this school," Naquin said, nervous.

"Yes, that's true. Oh! I just remembered that I didn't say goodbye to mom and dad!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Visit them the way you did at Dumbledore's," Naquin said, simply.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Hermione said quickly. She left in a ball of flames.

Naquin closed the compartment door and sat there quietly for a few minutes. Just then a knock sounded on the door. A boy with pale skin and near white, blonde hair.

"Who are you? Is this compartment full? There's nowhere else," he said.

"You can sit here. My friend will be back in a couple of seconds so close that door," Naquin said quickly.

_'This boy looks just like...No, it's not a coincidence,'_ Naquin thought.

"_WHAT THE HELL_!" The boy screamed.

Naquin looked up to see Hermione appearing out of flames. She looked upset.

"What's the matter?" Naquin said, ignoring the boy.

"Mum's worried about me. She didn't want me to come here," Hermione said, sadly.

"How in the _BLOODY HELL_ did you do that?" The boy said amazed.

"Draco Malfoy? What the hell are you doing in here?" Hermione's sadness turned to rage.

"How do you know me when I dont know you?" Draco asked.

"Oh! For once you don't call me _Mudblood_!" Hermione's rage was overwhelming. Everyone in the compartment could feel the heat radiating off her body.

"Hermione? You've changed a lot," Draco said.

Hermione was shocked when he said her name.

"Why are you here Draco?" Hermione said, all of a sudden tired.

"I lost all of my friends during the summer, so I dont have anywhere to sit," he said sadly.

"I'll make you a deal. Stop calling me Mudblood and I'll let you sit here," Hermione said.

"Ok. But there's no point in me calling you mudblood anymore is there?" Draco said, amused.

"Huh?" Hermione was confused.

"Your eyes, your skin, and your hair tells it all. Although the whole fire thing I dont know where that came from," Draco said.

"Oh. Well dont tell anyone, please!" Hermione pleaded.

"I have no one to tell."

"Me either, except for Naquin here."

"Naquin?"

"That's me," Naquin smiled.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I prefer Draco, whilst Hermione prefers Malfoy," Draco introduced himself formally, adding a smirk as he saw the tired scowl on Hermione's face.

"So, why aren't you off with Potter and Weasley? I'd thought you'd be off with them?" Draco asked.

"They're not my friends anymore. Apparently, since I'm female, I'm fit to stay at school with my head in a book. Meanwhile, the boys get to go after Voldemort himself," Hermione said with malice. She was hurt still, she didn't care if Malfoy saw it, but Naquin cared.

"Alright! Let's get ready for Hogwarts, shall we? Touchy subject, crispy blondes!" Naquin warned.

Draco turned around and conjured up a curtain to hide his side of the compartment. Hermione conjured up two, one for her and one for Naquin.

For the rest of the ride, Draco, Hermione and Naquin slept.

* * *

Hey I hope you all liked it! It's getting late. I'll update tomorrow hopefully! R&R nicely! I know i cant spell sometimes and my grammar isnt perfect either!

Amanda.


	9. House Heads!

Here it is!!!!!! Next chapter...it might be a while before things get interesting so keep on reading! Next chapter is a lil better!

Chapter 8

House Heads!

* * *

Hermione felt warm and so good when the train whistle blew. She was tired but only because her nights lately were full of dreams of blood. She felt a cold arm wrap around her tightly. She woke fully now, realizing the arm wasnt a dream. She jumped up when she realized that she and Malfoy had been sleeping next to each other. She did the only thing that came to mind, she kicked him. Hard.

"Shit! Hermione! I think you broke me rib! What the hell did you kick me for? What did I do?" Draco yelled. He held his side as he stood to look down at her.

Hermione stood transfixed. His eyes seemed so familiar, his hair looked so translucent as it clashed with his pale skin. She had to bite her hand to keep from pushing the small strays of hair from his face.

"I woke up and you were nearly on top of me! How the hell did we wind up next to each other?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know! I was asleep!" Draco just stared at her, rage evident. "Yet it didn't mean you should kick me! A nice wake up call would have been better!"

"Sorry Draco. Guess I'm a bit jittery still since my encounter with-," Hermione caught herself. Her cheeks went red as she thought of the way Dracula had touched her, bit her. Then she stomped down that thought when she thought of his reason for doing so. 'To make me fully vampire,' she thought.

"With who?" Draco asked. He looked amused yet sad at the same time.

"No one to concern you. My life is none of your business," Hermione said, rather rudely.

"Okay," he said as he threw up his hands in surrender.

Just then the train stopped, and noises of everyone gathering up their luggage could be heard.

"Time to go. Naquin! Wake up...hard to believe you slept through Draco's fit anyways!" Hermione muttered to her self.

"I heard that and I totally resent that!" Draco said.

"Draco."

"Yes Hermione?"

"Do you know who the Heads of Houses are?"

"No, but i think that things are gonna be different this year between things seeing as how Voldemort is around..." Draco said," I sure hope firewhiskey will be one of those things that are changed!" Draco added hopefully.

"Draco, quit being a dunderhead. You know very well that will never happen," Hermione was laughing. She stopped quickly and bit her lip, forgetting that she had sharper teeth, and drew blood.

Draco walked over to her, bent his head to her mouth and licked her lip. He would have done more but a force pushed him so hard, he flew across the room and hit the floor hard.

"Oh my god! Draco, are you okay?" Hermione ran over to him. He was out. A huge knot on the back of his head began to show. He moaned and opened his eyes, they were an icy blue. Hermione gasped. 'They were supposed to be grey-blue!' Instead they were so icy, she felt her body go cold. She had to summon up a little warmth to be comfortable.

"You can see it, can't you?" He asked. Hermione looked away. She nodded.

"You and I have changed over summer. Changes that had to wait until we came of age. I never wanted this. My father died, mother is in a loony bin and I've gone cold. Ice cold," Draco told her. He looked sad and lonely. Hermione looked at him. She saw more than she'd ever seen in him these last few years. Hermione took a deep breath. She leaned in and kissed him. Fire meeting ice.

Draco had to pull away. Her felt her warmth turn to fire hot and he felt like he was melting. Literally.

"I can't do it. I'm sorry, Hermione," he said, regret evident in his eyes.

"It's alright. Naquin! Wake up!" Hermione yelled.

"Ugh! I'm up!" Naquin said groggily. She got up and dazedly grabbed her things. "I'll meet you outside."

"Um, well..I guess I'll see you when I see you," Hermione said.

"Hermione! Wait...umm...Do you...maybe want to hang out with me sometimes? Seeing as how we both are lonely and dont know what we're going through?" Draco said. 'Please dont turn from me like everyone else does!" He thought.

"Yeah, sure," Hermione smiled, " Owl me if you want to hang out." With that, she turned and exited the train.

Draco whooped quietly, grabbed his bag and followed after. He only got so far when a hand pulled him back and into the shadows.

"What the he-," Draco yelled but stopped when he realized who it was.

"You are watching her for me?" Dracula asked.

"Yes. I can keep a closer eye on her if I gain her trust. Which is growing steadily. We have things in common, things she could relate to. I will keep the information flowing to you," Draco said.

"Good my boy," Dracula smiled, his teeth exceedingly white, his fangs showing. "You will make sure no harm comes to the girl. She is mine and I will have her and we shall rule two species."

"That's why you put me on this ridiculous assignment? To babysit your girlfriend? Ugh," Draco said with disgust.

"Yes, and you will do it," Dracula ordered.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione waited patiently for the sorting of the first years to get done. Dumbledore did his normal announcements until he got to the subject of the Heads.

"This year, we've decided to do something different. We shall have two Heads but we have a third party who shall oversee their work. Our Head Girl shall be Miss Granger. Our Head Boy shall be Draco Malfoy. The third party is a woman by the name of Naquin. She is from a nother wizarding school and has decided to impart her knowledge to the Head Boy and Girl. Treat her with kindness and respect. Enjoy your feast!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and mountains of food piled on all the plates.

"Naquin, did you plan this?" Hermione asked, but Naquin wasn't there. She was talking with Professor Dumbledore.

A hand tapped her shoulder and she looked up. The ice in Draco's eyes was replaced by a smoky blue.

"Come with me, Hermione," he said. Draco held his hand out to her and she took it. THe whole hall gasped.

"Who is she?" A random voice asked.

"She's beautiful!" A girl said in awe.

"People are staring Draco!" Hermione said nervously.

"Let them," Draco stated simply.

They walked to the table that Naquin and Dumbledore were sitting at. Dumbledore turned to them. He looked pleased.

"Ah, Draco. How good to see you. Faring well?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir. There seems to be confusion among the crowd. No one knows where Hermione is," Draco said, smirking.

"Really?" Dumbeldore said, the mischeivous twinkle in his eyes. Draco nodded.

"Ahem. Students! Calm down now. Mr.Malfoy has brought a bit of news to my attention. It seems to him that none of you know who this young woman is," he pointed at Hermione.

The hall was silent now. Everyone was staring transfixedly at the beautiful woman holding Draco Malfoy's hand.

"This young woman is your Head Girl, Hermione Granger," Dumbledore said, amused at the open-mouthed, blank stares from his students.

Draco smirked. Hermione trembled. She didn't want this much attention. She felt her body burn in embarrassment.

"Hermione calm down. You're burning me," Draco whispered in her ear. He blew cold air on her and at once lowered her body temperature.

"Sorry. I just don't much like big crowds anymore," she apologized.

"Don't be sorry," Draco murmured.

"Now if you'll just follow me Draco, Hermione and Naquin. I'll show you your seperate dorms," Dumbledore said when he was sure the Hall was over their initial shock.

Hermione, Naquin and Draco followed Dumbledore out of the hall and down a small passage way that was rarely traveled by the looks of the dusty floors and musky smells.

"Here you are!" Dumbledore said happily, " the password is 'Nuts' when you try to enter," then he turned and left.

"This is nuts," Naquin said, " his whole thing is."

Hermione laughed. "Naquin, you'll get used to this place. More stuff than this goes on around here," she said.

"Where are the rooms?" Draco asked.

There were no doors or windows. Just portraits hanging everywhere.

"It's magic. Look here," Hermione pointed at a portrait of a kitchen," Just walk in like so and you are in the kitchen. Just keep walking into portraits until you've found a room," Hermione said excitedly.

They all split up and searched the rooms inside the portraits. Hermione found the lavatory and a room that was empty except for throwing daggers, swords, curved daggers, fighting poles and punching bags.

Draco found two empty bedrooms and he looked through the kitchen. He gound empty cupboards, closets and refrigerator.

'Man, I sure could go for a firewhiskey or butterbeer,' Draco thought. As he turned to leave, he saw flames pop into sight. He looked back and found a firewhiskey and butterbeer sitting on the counter. 'Cool!' Draco thought happily.

Naquin was the last to return to the common room from the rooms she searched through. She found a small room decorated in ice-blue and flames. The curtains and satin ribbons of sheet hanging from the ceiling were either flame colored or icy blue. The whole room was decorated in either color. She found a bedroom that was fairly large and had bookshelves packed tight with books. 'This is my room!' Naquin thought.

The three told each other what they'd found. Draco and Hermione had to pick their own room, so they decided to play 'rock-paper-scissors' to see which room they got.

Hermione got the room that was decorated in shades of emerald green and ice-blue colors. She loved her room. Draco's room was a bright flame color with black furniture. The room warmed him.

Draco decided to write an owl to Hermione even though she was next door, he still wanted to write. It was easier that way.

_ Dear Hermione,_

_ How about a walk with me? Pick the time and I'll meet you._

_ Yours,_

_ Draco Malfoy_

He folded the note and tied it to his black-blue owl. The owl nipped his fingers, blinked it's blue eyes and flew out the open window.

He lay down on his bed and waited for his answer. Not long after the owl left, she returned with a note tied to her leg.

_Draco M._

_ How about 9:00? I'll meet you by the lake. I know you must have a special way of getting places. Show up in your own way._

Hermione Granger

'So she knows more than I thought she would,' Draco thought. A smile appeared on his face. 'As long as she's prepared.'

* * *

So i hope you all liked it! More coming up later! 


	10. Ice Cold

Okay...so i got this one done too! I really need some reviews! I want to know how ya'll feel about the way the story is going!

Chapter 9

Ice Cold

* * *

Hermione had been at the lake for ten minutes and still no Draco. She knew he had powers like she did but she didn't know if he were like her. She was quite scared to know that he had any in the first place. She liked him. She knew that. He was different this year. More accepting of things. But why?

She didn't get the chance to think why because all of a sudden a mist began to build off of the lake and Hermione could feel the temperature grow colder. 'Dementors! Why would they be here?' she thought.

A form came out of the mist. It looked to be like ice at first but then Hermione realized it was a body or what looked to be like one. As it got closer, Hermione could see blonde hair and pale skin. 'Draco? Is this really what he can do?' Hermione thought.

Draco walked to her ever closer and Hermione could see that his eyes were once again and icy blue color. 'He looks so god-like! Gorgeous really!' Hermione thought.

"Draco?" Hermione said.

"Am I scaring you?" Draco asked, his form never wavering.

"What are you?" Hermione was a little scared, but she wouldn't let him see that.

"I am an ice being. My ancestors were followers of the Ice God. He granted them power to control the ice and to become ice," Draco explained. He stared at her intently. His eyes changed from icy blue to grey-blue.

"Is that why you're so cold," Hermione asked, hoping not to sound cruel.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Why do you trust me? Your enemy for so long?" Hermione had to ask.

"Because I see in you what nobody else does. I see lonliness and sadness. I see years of torture that nobody else has seen. You are alone and I see that because i feel it too. We are beings that nobody can control and they isolate us. I've liked you for a long time Hermione, and I think that we can finally be together because we can fill each other's voids in our hearts," Draco told her.

Hermione couldn't speak. Draco Malfoy liked her? This wasn't happening. It's a lie. He was probably doing all of this to get her killed.

"You're wrong. I don't like you Draco. I don't know if you really want to be with me or if you want to turn me over to Voldemort."

Draco was so close that she could hear his heart beating. She smelled the blood pulsating in his veins. She felt the sudden pang of hunger. Her canines elongated into fangs. She wanted to taste his blood. See what kind of blood a Malfoy carried. 'No!' She told herself, but she had already sank her teeth into his neck.

Draco cried out. It was pleasure, her biting him, taking his own blood. His own fangs wrenched out and he sank his teeth into her shoulder.

Hermione pulled back, Draco's blood wasn't warm, it was cold. It felt like ice going through her veins. She felt a warm liquid running down her shoulder. She looked up. Draco had fangs! Her blood was running down her shoulder as it also was going through his veins!

"You're a vampire also?" Hermione asked, shocked. Is this the vampire Dracula had watching over her? Thoughts similar to this were running through her mind at an amazing speed.

"Yes. I was bitten by a vampire and he forced me to take his blood. When Dracula realized I'd be an asset to him, he showed me things that vampires can do," Draco replied.

"Are you here to watch me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To keep you safe. Because Dracula was going to pick another and I wanted to care for you. Dracula wants you to be his queen but I know there is no other for you but me," and with that Draco kissed her. He kissed her like he would never get the chance to again.

"How do you know that?" Hermione said against his lips.

"I don't, but I want there to be no other for you but me. I want you with me. There are no restrictions against us. I don't care what anyone says anymore. I want you, Hermione," Draco said.

"How can I trust you?" Hermione wanted to but she was afraid. Afraid of the fact that he might be telling the truth, that he might be the one for her, that she coult trust him after 6 long years of his torture. She couldn't stand more torture.

"I can wait for you to gain trust for me. I will always be here for you Hermione. Always," Draco said.

Hermione realized that he still didn't know what she was. 'A fire queen with an ice-god?' she thought.

"You want to see what I can do?" Hermione asked.

"You don't have to show me Hermione. I don't care what you can do. I care about you. Not your powers," Draco said softly.

Hermione wasn't listening. She felt the power building in her. She stepped back and held out her hand. A small ball of fire erupted from her hand and she threw it at the lake.

"You're of Phoenix blood. I thought they were wiped out?" Draco asked in shock.

"I am a descendant of the last remaining fire queen," Hermione said.

"Your eyes are red. I didn't think you could be more beautiful," Draco said as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Hermione closed her eyes and let him kiss her. She never felt more safe than now.

Draco was the first to break the kiss. He looked at her intently. As if he were studying her face.

"We should head back to the dorm. We can speak quietly in the color room," he said. The color room was the decorated room that Naquin had found.

Hermione sighed, " Okay. Shall we walk or do you want to get there my way?"

"I doubt it would be a good idea. You might melt me," Draco laughed.

"You don't feel it. It just surrounds you for a second and it's gone," Hermione said, a smile on her face.

"Okay. I trust you."

The words stilled Hermione. It seemed as though everything was changing at a break-neck speed. Draco trusted her. Dracula wants her. She is a full-fleged vampire now. A queen of a different species of human. The phoenix people. Her father isn't her father and her real father is a vampire who is a big follower of Voldemort. Why is everything happening all at once?

"Hermione, are you okay?" Draco's voice pulled her out of her reverie.

"Yes. Hold on tight," Hermione said as she pulled Draco to her. He put his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

Hermione concentrated on where she wanted to go and at the same time had to concentrate on the fire to bring them there.

In a ball of fire, they stood and then they were in the Color Room. Hermione opened her eyes and looked up. Draco's pale skin was tinged pink. His eyes were squeezed shut.

"You can open them Draco. You're here and safe. It didn't melt you," Hermione said softly, her hand caressing his face.

"That was a wierd feeling," Draco said.

"How so? I just think of a place and I'm there. I don't feel anything," Hermione said.

"I felt like I was in a sauna. Only hotter. I just felt really hot, as though I was catching fire," Draco told her.

"Maybe it's because you are an ice being?" Hermione didn't know why it would be different for him than when it was with Dumbledore or Naquin. They never said anything.

"I don't know, but I think I'd rather use my own methods of transportation," Draco said, smiling.

"Could you take me somewhere? I wanna see what it's like," Hermione asked, hopeful.

"Sure. How about...my ancestor's old castle? It's beautiful! I'm sure you'd like it," Draco suggested.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Hermione smiled.

Draco pulled Hermione to him and kissed her softly on the lips, then her cheek and her forehead.

"Here we go," he whispered against her ear. She felt a cold sensation run along her skin from her head to her toes. She opened her eyes and all she could see was Draco, for her whole body felt like it were frozen. Then as soon as it came, it was gone.

"We're here. How do you feel?" Draco asked.

"I felt cold. LIke I was frozen. I couldn't move!" Hermione told him.

"Maybe it is because our elements are different. Fire melts ice and when ice melts it puts fire out. That's got to be it. We don't experience anything when we use our powers but if I used mine on you it would weaken you as yours would mine. I would never you my power against you though, Hermione," Draco added quickly.

"I don't think I could use my power against someone I'm beginning to get to know," Hermione said.

"Well, we're here!" Draco exclaimed.

They were in a room with a high ceiling and floor to ceiling windows. The wierd thing about the room was the fact that the walls were nothing but ice. The windows looked as though they were thin sheets of ice.

"This is Frio's Ice Castle. He was the Ice King. I'm not a god Hermione, just a descendant of the Ice God's follower. Frio. Frio means cold or frozen. My father or his father or their many fathers never knew about their bloodline bcause they never showed signs of any powers. Frio had two sons. His oldest is my great-great-great and many more greats grand father. The young son was turned vampire and shunned from his home. He was killed sometime later but I don't know by what," Draco explained.

"I don't know what to say Draco. This place is just so beautiful! A little cold but wonderful all the same!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'd like to show you more but we have to patrol in a half hour. We have to get going now," Draco said.

"Okay. I'll meet you in the common room." Hermione said. She exploded into a ball of flames and was gone.

Draco stood in silence in the home of his ancestors. He looked around the cold room in wonder. This is where he belonged. How could he be destined to love the opposite of his element?

* * *

Please R&R!!!!!!! 


	11. Dracula

Lemons...or lets just say prepare for the sex scene again! This chapter is a bit shorter than usual! sorry!

Chapter 10

Dracula

* * *

Hermione appeared by the lake in a ball of flames. Everything was silent, the mist had cleared and the temperature was back to normal. Yet something was completely out of place. Hermione couldn't quite figure out what it was but gut instinct told her to get out of there at once.

She concentrated on getting to the common room but something was interfering with her magic. She couldn't move a muscle and it scared her.

Hermione felt a hand slide around her waist while another hand encircled her neck. She heard a man's chuckle but couldn't discern whose it was.

"Tsk, tsk. I was sure you would know me anywhere. Considering how intimate we were," he said.

"Get your hands off of me Dracula!" Hermione seethed with rage, " You have no right to touch me. Let me go!"

"Now, now darling. I have not mistreated you in any way, have I?" Dracula tightened his hold around her waist.

"No. I am not your 'Darling.' I am not your slave. I detest you," Hermione said. She felt her body begin to heat up as she got madder.

Dracula spun her around and kissed her full on the lips. She struggled and tried to burn him as she had done before but he didn't seem to be affected.

"Hmm. As luscious as ever. Mark my words, Darling. You will be mine," Draco whispered in her ear.

"I'll never be yours. It would be a strong Imperious Curse before I ever willingly give myself to you again!" Hermione spat.

"Dear, dear. Seems you cannot get enough of me," Dracula sighed mockingly. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head to one side.

"You are mine, Hermione," Dracula hissed against her neck.

Pleasure and pain shot through her body. She moaned as her teeth grew into fangs. Hermione could not stop herself from sinking her teeth into his neck. Blood gushed into her mouth and into her body.

Dracula backed her up into a tree and sank his teeth ever deeper into her neck. His hands all the while roaming her body. He pushed her skirt down and slid his hand inside her panties. Hermione gasped as he slid a finger inside her. Using his other hand, he undid his pants, pulled them down and wrapped one of her legs around his waist. Hermione knew what she was doing was completely and totally wrong but the harder she tried to stop it the deeper his teeth and finger dug into her body. The pleasure was getting so intense it clouded her mind completely.

Hermione felt bereft when Dracula pulled his finger out but the feeling was soon gone when he impaled her with his hard cock.

"Oh, Dracula! Harder!" The cry slipped out before she could restrain it.

"As you wish," Dracula whispered against her neck.

He laid her on the ground and began to ram his cock inside her harder than ever. Hermione moaned aloud uncaringly. She shouldn't be so careless, she shouldn't do this, but it was so good. 'Maybe I should just give in to him,' she thought.

Hermione pushed him off of her and with her supernatural speed, jumped on top of him. Her teeth sank into his neck as she impaled herself with his cock again. She rode him fast and hard. The pressure in her lower abdomen grew stronger as she reached her peak.

Hermione threw her head back as she climaxed. She felt Dracula shudder as he reached his climax.

"You are mine Hermione. Do not fight me in this, Darling. You will have me," Dracula whispered.

Hermione froze. Why was her body drawn to him? Should she just give in as her body had done? Maybe he was right, she was his.

"I need time, Dracula," Hermione whispered and stole the chance to burst into flames and disappear.

"There is all the time in the world, my sweet. You are mine for all eternity," Dracula hissed. He shimmered into mist and floated away from Hogwarts. She sated his hunger for the time being.

* * *

Im so sorry that this chapter is short!! please R&R!!!!!!!!


	12. IceFire

I do hope you all like this and want me to keep going! R&R and tell me how you all like this story!

Chapter 11

Ice-Fire

* * *

Draco was patrolling the halls of Hogwarts. Hermione didn't meet him in the common room and he hadn't seen her in the halls at all. 'Where did she go?' Draco thought. 

"Draco! There you are!"

Draco turned around to see Naquin. She was running toward him. Her face was flushed as if she had been running a marathon.

"I have gotten lost three times looking for you. I wish they had a map of this place!" Naquin said, breathless.

"Ask Dumbledore for one," Draco said simply.

"Good idea," Naquin said thoughtfully.

"Why were you looking for me?" Draco asked.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions."

"And?"

"Well, I know that you know what Hermione is. I also know about you. Nothing gets by me. I know everything," Naquin said.

"Okay?"

"I know what is going on with you, Hermione and Dracula," Naquin stopped.

"Wait a minute. If you know everything then why don't you know how to get around Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"I know everthing about people's lives. What goes on in everyone's lives. Not how to get around to places," Naquin said, her face showing mocked offensiveness. Draco threw his hands up.

"Okay. So what are your questions?" Draco asked.

"Well, what I don't know is why you look so much like Traian. I also don't understand why now!" Naquin said.

"Who is Traian?" Draco said.

"Traian was Frio's youngest son. The one who was killed after turning vampire," Naquin said.

"And you know everything? Don't you know that Frio is my ancestor?" Draco asked.

"I knew you were vampire. Not that! Oh, I cannot believe this is happening again!"

"What's happening again?" Draco asked, confused.

"Dont you see! You are in love with Hermione. She has been claimed by someone else. She is going to be forced to kill you because you were too late! Hermione's great-great-great-great-great grand mother was Akini! Akini fell in love with Traian. She was claimed by Hath but Traian would not let her go. When Akini found out that Traian was vampire, she killed him!" Naquin cried.

"But Hermione knows what I am! She knows that I have powers to control ice and have witch blood in me and am vampire. She won't kill me! It won't happen!" Draco said, not fully understanding what was going on.

"You don't get it do you? Having been claimed, Hermione will do as the other wishes. Her body and mind will do as he bids. Do you know who he is?" Naquin asked.

"Dracula." The one word made Draco boil with anger.

"Yes. He has control over her now. Hermione isn't yours anymore. Because Dracula has claimed her, the throne to the realm of the Phoenix will be destroyed. My people will live in chaos as soon as Dracula claims control. Unless Hermione finds some way to kill him, he will have control over her and two species. He is just as bad as this Voldemort that the wizarding world fear so much!" Naquin stopped to take a deep breath. The information was flooding through her as she spoke. Dracula had come to Hermione. Hermione was upset. She needed Naquin.

"I have to go. Something is wrong with Hermione." Naquin turned and ran down the hall before Draco could speak.

'What is going on here? What the hell did she mean by Hermione having been claimed by Dracula?' Dracula wondered. Then he remembered what Hermione had said on the train. She had had an encounter with someone over the summer. She was still freaked about it. 'Was that why Dracula had me watching her? Well, little does he know that he has a rival for her affections,' Draco thought, smirking.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Common room, Naquin had found Hermione and explained what she had learned.

"Naquin, what's going on? I despise him! Yet I cannot control my body. My mind is in torment over all this! Part of me knows this whole thing is wrong. That if I give in to his will, the world will be over. The other part only cares about giving in and doing as he wishes! Please help me! Do something, Naquin, Please!" Hermione begged her best friend.

"Sweetheart, there is nothing I can do. He has already claimed you as his. All we can do now is pray to Phoenia for her guidance," Naquin said softly.

"I'll go to my room and do so. I'd like to talk to Phoenia privately," Hermione sniffled. She stood up and entered the portrait to her room. She closed the door and Naquin heard a lock turn into place.

'Oh, dear Phoenia. Please help us!' Naquin silently begged.

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD OR NOT!!!!! 

Amanda


	13. Totoka

Chapter 12

Totoka

* * *

Tears falling down her cheeks, Hermione prayed aloud to Phoenia, begging for a solution to her problem.

"Goddess of the Phoenix, mother to my kind, please help me!" Hermione cried.

"She cannot help you, child," came a faint whisper.

Hermione looked up. Where did that voice come from?

A crackling sound came out of nowhere and Hermione felt the room get colder by the second. Ice grew over the floors and walls.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Hermione asked, her voice wavering.

"I am here. There. I am the ice, the cold. I am Totoka. I am the Ice God," the voice replied.

Hermione looked around the room. She saw nothing. 'I am hearing things now. Great!' she thought. She bowed her head,' What the hell am I supposed to do if I've gone completely loony!'

"You're not hearing things my dear child. I'm here," The voice said again, only this time it sounded as though he were near her.

Hermione's head shot up. A man dressed in Royal Blue robes stood across the room. He had white blonde hair, pale-white skin and eyes so blue and clear it seemed impossible for them to be that way. Hermione stared open-mouthed at him.

"Why I get that look evertime i show myself to someone, I'll never know," he said.

"Er...um, why won't Phoenia come? Why did you come?" Hermione finally asked. Her mouth became dry as she waited for his answer.

"Because your fate is not in her hands. Nor is it mine. Nobody controls your fate. You do. You take care to remember that, child," he said.

"Yeah. I will, but why is this happening to me?" Hermione asked. Naquin had told her everything she knew. Dracula claimed her body and part of her mind but not all. She still had a chance. If only she knew why it was happening.

"You see, Traian and Akini were in love," a woman's voice said.

Hermione turned around to see the goddess of the Phoenix clad in a blood red and flame orange and yellow feather dress. Her eyes were a maroon red and her hair was flame itself. Hermione bowed low on the floor at her feet.

"See now. They gawk at me when I make my entrance, yet they bow before you!" Totoka said in amazement.

"Now, now Totoka. Don't be frigid. She has never met you. Get up Hermione. We have some things to tell you. And you, Totoka. I might not be able to help her but I will make sure she is safe," Phoenia said pointedly.

"Alright, alright. Child look at me," Totoka said, "This is happening now, to you because it happened to you as Akini. And the same is happening to Draco. Akini and Traian did not leave their souls to rest with the gods. They reincarnated themselves into you, to replay their lives in hopes of being able to live them out fully. They did not expect a war to begin, nor did Akini expect for you to be claimed by any other than Draco. This is you and Akini. She is the part of your mind that resists the joining with this vampire, Dracula," Totoka paused.

"Are you saying that I am Akini?" said Hermione not believing what she was hearing.

"In a way, yes. Your two souls are intertwined. You share your body in harmony, as does Traian and Draco. If you fully give in to the powers you have, you might be able to fight this. Know this, you cannot take the throne as queen until we know it is safe from the hands of those that mean no good to your people," Totoka said.

"So, there is a way? I can get out of this? I don't have to be with Dracula if I destroy him? How am I gonna do that?" Hermione asked.

"That you will have to figure out on your own. Hermione, this has gone on too long. Finish it for all our sakes. Follow your heart. Not your body. Find Akini in your mind and draw on her knowledge. We must go now," Phoenia said sadly.

"But what about Draco? Shouldn't he be told all of this?" Hermione asked. Phoenia looked at Totoka pointedly.

"Draco and Traian are different. Only when Draco experiences a true state of happiness or anger will he and Traian ever acknowledge each other. Draco knows you are destined to be together. So you will be the one to help him accomplish this. Do not tell him about Traian though. He will find him on his own. It must be this way," Totoka said.

"We must go now. Heed our words Hermione. They may help you later on," Phoenia said.

"I will."

"Good-bye, child."

"Good-bye, Hermione, dear," Phoenia hugged her and disappeared into a ball of flames, leaving an orange and red feather at her feet.

She looked at Totoka. He was staring at the Phoenix feather. Hermione could have sworn she saw a shadow of pain flicker in his eyes but as soon as it came, it was gone. The ice melted away from the floors and walls and covered him as he began to fade away.

"_I really loved her. A long time ago_," the whisper was so low, she barely heard it.

Hermione looked around her room. Everything was normal again. She pulled off her clothes and put on her boxer shorts and a tank top and crawled underneath the satin sheets of her bed.

* * *

Ive had people look over this whole thing and tell me its good...but youre the ones who i need the most info from! R&R please! 


	14. Joined

Chapter 13

Joined

* * *

Draco was in his room thinking of a way to get Hermione out of this mess when she walked into his room.

"Draco? I need to talk to you," she said.

"Are you ok? Naquin told me everything. I can help you," Draco offered.

"No, I just need you. I mean, um, I want to talk," Hermione began to stutter. She never did that!

"Well, come over here and sit! I will not bite. Hard," Draco laughed.

Hermione walked over and sat on his bed. Immediately she felt warm and comforted. She studied Draco's face for a few seconds before she tried to speak.

"I...er...um...so you know about me and Dracula?" Draco nodded his head slowly. Hermione sighed. "Do you hate me for it? I couldn't stop him...or myself! I don't want him! I want...um, never mind. I came here to talk and I cant even say it," Hermione sighed again.

"Say what? I cannot hate you, Hermione. Whatever you say, I will not hate you for. Dracula gave you no choice. I won't hold that against you," Draco said.

Hermione sighed in relief. "Thank you, Draco. I wanted to know, um, why after six years do you want to be with me?" Hermione couldn't understand why Draco wanted her. Sure he said he felt what she did, but there must be some other reason!

"On the train when you threw me across the compartment, I felt another being telling me that all these years I was waiting for you to show yourself, your true self to me. You are the one I will always love. You are the one I could share my life with and not be afraid of being alone anymore. I don't want you with Dracula any more than you do," Draco said softly. He walked toward her and saw tears running down her face.

"Don't cry, Hermione. I won't let him take you away from me," Draco kissed the salty tears off of her face. He kissed her eyelids, then her forehead.

"I trust you, Draco."

Those words made Draco want to scream with joy. He hugged Hermione so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Draco, you're squishing me!"

"Oh, sorry. I'm too happy for words," Draco smiled.

Hermione looked up into his eyes. They were sparkling with genuine happiness. A strand of hair fell into his eyes. Hermione bit her lip and pushed the hair out of his eyes. Her gaze fell to his lips and she wished she had the guts to kiss him, but she didn't.

"What's the matter Hermione?" Draco asked. She drew blood blood from her lip by biting it.

"Nothing. I just...don't know where we go from here." Draco heard what she said but didn't answer because he was entranced by the bead of blood threatening to run down her chin. She didn't seem to have noticed it.

"We should just not worry about that," Draco said. He leaned forward and kissed her lower lip. His tongue darted out and licked away the drop of blood. He looked Hermione in the eyes and knew instantly that she wanted more, so he kissed her again only this time he waited for her to respond. Respond she did.

Hermione was in bliss. she felt safe with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him backwards on the bed. Her hands seem to have a mind of their own as they pulled his shirt over his head and explored his well toned chest.

Draco lifted her up and slowly pulled her shirt off letting his hands slide slowly over the curve of her breasts. He undid her bra with the one hand and with the other he pulled it off. He dipped his head and found the swell of her breast with her mouth. His tongue nipped and teased the already hardened nipple. He then trailed kisses from her breast to her navel. He nibbled along the line where her boxer shorts were. He pulled them down finding no underwear to further stop him from reaching his destination.

Hermione couldn't stand it. He was going slow, deliberately. She bucked her hips when his tongue swirled lazily over her clit.

"Draco, please," Hermione pleaded.

Draco ignored her plea. He nibbled the inside of her thigh, ignoring the fact that Hermione was wriggling down.

"I'm gonna die if you're not in me in the next second, Draco. Please," Hermione begged.

Draco nipped and licked his way back to her mouth. "I may just need help getting my pants off. I cant keep my hands off of you," Draco said. He left a trail of kisses along her jaw line and nibbled her ear.

Hermione flipped him over onto his back and pulled his pants off. She smirked when she saw how hard he was. She trailed a finger along his dick making it swell even more. She smiled a vixenous smile as her mouth closed over the tip and her tongue began to dance over it, her hand all the while stroking the shaft. Draco groaned aloud when she turned her eyes to look at him. They were red. He grabbed fistfulls of her hair and pulled her up to him. He took her hips and lifted her up over him and held her there, the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"Is this what you want?" he asked.

"Yes, please Draco, hurry," Hermione moaned.

"I love you, Hermione," Draco said and he slowly entered her tight sheath.

"I love you too, Draco," Hermione hissed out.

Hermione could take it no longer, she had no patience at the moment and began to ride him in short, fast strokes. The pleasure built up so intensely she felt her release coming soon.

Draco felt it too, but he didn't want it to be over too soon so he flipped Hermione onto her back and began moving at a slower pace. He knew Hermione couldn't take it much longer so he thrust harder into her and slowed the rhythm. Hermione's nails dug into his back, urging him to move faster but he ignored them. He didn't want this to ever end. As he thrust his dick into her harder, he felt her release. Her muscles contracted around his, making him release too. His seed spilled inside her as ripples and waves of pleasure washed over them.

Draco couldn't move his body. He lay on top of her and kissed her everywhere.

"Did you really mean it?" Hermione whispered.

"Mean what? That I love you? Hermione, I could spend my life showing you that I love you. What we did, here and now, was my way of loving you," Draco replied.

"I think I could spend my whole life with you, Draco. I never thought this could happen, but...I love you," Hermione whispered. She snuggled into his arms and fell asleep in the safety of them.

"He will never hurt you, Hermione. I'd rather die than seeing you hurt by anyone," Draco whispered. He conjured up a blanked, covered the both of them and slept.

* * *

i know i know...hermione is having sex toooo much but i will calm her down a bit lol. R&R tell me good things! 


End file.
